jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Ant-Man is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Former thief and prisoner Scott Lang has been given a chance to become a hero by Mr. Hank Pym. His mission: to use the Ant-Man suit and steal a weapon that could lead to global catastrophe. Trivia *The Adventure focuses on Beetles most. *Patrick Dragonheart will be mentioned in the Adventure. It'll be revealed that he's currently planning to take on a Keyblade apprentice. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: Civil War. Scenes Ant-Man the urban legend *Jaden: Strange..... I never heard of this "Ant-Man".... *Alexis: It's just an urban legend, dear. *Jeffrey: Actually, it's true. *Jesse: ..!!! What?!? How would you know?! *Jeffrey: I've read about him from newspapers as a kid. *Aqua: Really? And there were articles about this "Ant-Man"? *Jeffrey: Yep. They say he could shrink himself to the size of a ant strong enough to beat soldiers in the army. *Scamper: I'm surprised you actually read the newspapers as a kid. *Jeffrey: I enjoyed the stories. Comics too, but the point is Ant-Man is real. *Jaden: Uh...... Not that we don't believe you bro, but..... *Jeffrey: It's okay, Jaden. But the fact of the matter is the stories about him are real. *May: I guess what he's saying is that we need proof that it's true. *Jeffrey: All right then. *Aqua: *smiles* I believe you, dear. *Xion: *smiles* Me too, Daddy. *Baby Tiragon: *growls gently* *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Meowth: If they believe you, so do i. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Tammy: Hmmmmmmm... I wonder how he could do that... *DJ: No idea. *Snowflake: Do you know, Mr. Dragonheart? *Jeffrey: Well, my guess he had some kind of device. *Bartok: We may never know how, since everyone else believes him to be an urban legend. *Jeffrey: True. But we've all seen some urban legends. Yellowjacket suit *Jaden: Whoa! Did you see that, big bro?! *Jeffrey: Yeah. I sure did. *Brain: What a cool suit!!! *Jeffrey: I don't know... *Aqua: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, dear? *Jeffrey: Yeah. I am. *Xion: That such a suit is too dangerous for the public to have? *Jeffrey: Exactly. *Darren Cross: Mr. Dragonheart. Your thought on the suit? *Jeffrey: With all due respect, i don't think anyone would be able handle something like this. *Darren Cross: Mr. Dragonheart. I think you fail to see the benefits of such technology. This could change wars everywhere. *Jeffrey: Or it could start a new one. I've learned from experiences about power like this always goes wrong. *Darren Cross: I think you're just being over-cautious. *Jeffrey: Maybe that's a good thing. *Darren Cross: Maybe you'll change your mind once you see it in person. *walks away* *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* We'll see about that. *Alexis: It's just like with Stark and his suits. *Aqua: If something like this gets into the wrong hands, it would cause so much destruction. *Midna: Apparently, Mr. Cross doesn't care. Ant-Man vs. Falcon *Jaden: *speaks in a communicator* Scott!!!! Stop what you're doing right now!!!! *Xion: This is getting ridiculous... *Tammy: Scott could've just told Sam that he's with us.... *DJ: If Steve ever asks, we were against this from the start. *Snowflake: Agreed. *Batty: I knew we were gonna regret this. Battle against YellowJacket *Cassie: I want my daddy!!! *Yellowjacket: *smirks* I want your daddy too. *(Yellowjacket grabs Cassie and she shrieks in fear) *Joey: Let her go, you lunatic!! *(Several Justice Guardians and Ant-Man come in the room) *Yellowjacket: *smirks* There you are. *Jeffrey: Last chance, Cross! Surrender now! *Yellowjacket: You took everything from me. Now it's my turn to take everything from you! Starting with you Scott! * *Cassie: *to Ant-Man* Daddy, is that you? *Ant-Man: Hi, peanut. *to Yellowjacket* Why don't you pick on someone your own size? *Beetles: You're awful, Cross!!! Making a deal with HYDRA was horrible enough, but endangering the lives of kids?!?! *Rainbow Dash: I say we take this creep down once and for all!!! *Ant-Man: *tosses a Pym Particle Disk at YellowJacket, causing him to shrink* *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* *Ant-Man: *shrinks and lands on the toy train set* *Aqua: Xion!!! Take Cassie and hide!!! *Xion: Right!! *to Cassie* Come on!! *Cassie: Who are you?! *Xion: Friends of your daddy! *Tammy: Come on!!! We've gotta get you to safety!!! *(They hide in a closet) *(The rest of the Justice Guardians either shrink or stand-by to attack Yellowjacket) *Jeffrey: Now we can settle this!! *(Yellowjacket is on the Thomas the Tank Engine toy) *Yellowjacket: Now where'd you go, little guys? *(Ant-Man and several members hid in the train set somewhere) *Beetles: Who says we're hiding, Cross?!!? *runs to where Yellowjacket is* *Jeffrey: *leaps in the air* Deep Freeze!! *launches a ice attack at Yellowjacket* *Yellowjacket: *laughs and shoots energy blasts at Jeffrey's attack* *Jeffrey: *snarls* *Yellowjacket: *sees where the others are at* There you are. *shoots at the running heroes, laughing* *Jeffrey: Avoid the lasers!! *Jaden: *dodges them* What do you think we're doing?!?! *Jeffrey: *avoids the lasers* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Superhero films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Marvel Films Category:Disney Films